


Two Hours

by Lekkunamatata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, Rough Sex, They're secretly dorks, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekkunamatata/pseuds/Lekkunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Ezra have a go at each other in the Falcon's cargo bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what made me think this was a good idea. This is set later on, so Ezra's like 22 and Han's around 32.

Han slammed Ezra against the wall of the Millennium Falcon's cargo bay, nipping at his jaw while he hurriedly tugged at Ezra's clothes.

"Off. Now."

"Or hello, as people used to say." Ezra rolled his eyes even as he hurriedly shed his clothing.

Han didn't reply, kicking his pants off and kissing Ezra's freshly shaved cheek as he roughly gripped the dark thighs, hoisting him up. Ezra's legs coming up to wrap around his hips while Han kept him pinned with his weight. Even held up like this, Han's tall form nearly covered Ezra's.

"Hurry it up, hotshot, I'm expected back in two hours." Ezra huffs against Han's chest, dragging his tongue over his racing heartbeat, earning a sharp intake of breath.

He pressed two fingers against Ezra's plush lips, greedily taking in the sight of him accepting them into his mouth with little more than a roll of his eyes. Ezra's tongue wrapped sinfully around the digits, dark blue eyes never leaving Han's. The gorgeous sight of those lips wrapped around his fingers and those eyes burning holes in him made Han's cock pulse painfully and he simply couldn't wait anymore. He needed this man _now_. He pulled his fingers out of the warm mouth and shoved them unceremoniously into his waiting entrance, earning a hiss and a slap on the shoulder.

"Easy, Solo, I'd like to be able to actually do missions. Some of us work for a living, we can't-ah, _there_ \- r-rely on our looks to get us out of situations." Those fingers really worked magic, as always.

"Aw, don't worry. Just because you don't have much of an ass doesn't mean I don't think you're pretty." Han grinned, giving a light slap to said ass, pumping his fingers in and out of Ezra with an impatience contradicting his teasing tone.

"It's almost like you want me to leave you hanging here."

"You won't leave. You won't find anyone else who can show you a good time like I can."

Ezra laughed at that, the gesture exposing his slender throat, leaving Han's mouth suddenly dry.

"I know like three other people I could go to right now who would gladly-"

Han growled almost possessively, silencing him with a bruising kiss. It hurt, teeth clacking together and hands digging into skin hard enough to bruise, but Ezra ground up against Han demandingly. His roving hands eagerly touched any part of Han they could reach, reveling in the sounds he drew from the smuggler, the feel of those long, familiar fingers spreading him open.

"Hurry up." Ezra groaned, knees pressing insistently against Han's hips. "I'm prepared enough, I want you _now_."

More than eager to obey, Han withdrew his hand and snapped his hips forward in one swift movement, burying himself in that tight heat with a groan. Ezra threw his head back with a loud moan, head smacking against the wall. The pain was swiftly overshadowed by the pleasant burn of not enough preparation and Han's cock pressed up inside him, splitting him open and filling him just the way he liked.

"Yeah, Bridger, stars you're so tight. So warm."

Han lifted him effortlessly, an show of strength that never failed to make Ezra's cock throb, and slammed him back down on his thick length. Ezra cried out, panting and scrabbling for purchase as Han repeated the action, Ezra sinking down onto his cock until he was fully seated against Han's slender hips.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Han moaned, "You take me so well. You're always a great lay, Bridger."

"G-Get to the good part, Solo."

He pressed Ezra against the wall, holding him firmly in place as he set a punishing rhythm, ravishing the smaller man, moaning loudly at the wet, silky muscles enveloping him and the clenching of that wonderful ass around his girth. The slick squelching sounds filled the cargo hold, mingling with their moans and the slap of skin on skin. Han rested his forehead against Ezra's shoulder, watching his cock disappear into the Jedi's lithe body. The raw lust on his face drew a hitched breath from Ezra, and he rolled his hips to match Han's powerful thrusts. Ezra's legs locked around his waist, toes curling with nearly every brutal shove. He couldn't do much besides hold on, helplessly speared on Han's cock and loving every second of it.

He never felt quite as safe as he did when Han Solo was pounding him into a wall. Han surrounded him, filled him, held him tight, and cooed meaningless, lust-fueled murmurings into his ear.

"So good, Bridger. You feel so good. Ah-damn it, _yes_!"

His cock slid in and out of that tight passage, coaxing wonderful noises from parted lips. Ezra's slick cock slid deliciously between their stomachs, adding to the incredible sensations wracking Ezra's body. His blunt nails raked across Han's skin, skilled fingers tangling almost painfully in brown hair, thighs working at Han's hips, everything about him seeming to drive Han wild.

"You ever take someone as big as me? I bet no one compares. Handsome guy like you could have anyone in the galaxy, but you keep coming back to me." Oh boy, there was the arrogance. Han's ego was insufferable enough outside the sack, only getting worse when he was lost in the throes of passion, and Ezra always loved taking him down a peg.

"You're the one that keeps crawling back to me. And besi-ah!- besides, Chewbacca's bigger." He mocked breathlessly. Han growled and yanked Ezra's head back, scraping his teeth painfully on the exposed collarbone and earning a choked moan. Ezra bit down on his shoulder in retaliation, Han groaning at the pain. His thrusts became faster, more urgent.

"I'll have you on my bed next time. Maybe on your stomach, huh? Taking you from behind? I bet you'd like that."

"As long as you don't fall asleep when we're done here, you can have me any way you want." Han groaned at that.

"Aw, don't say stuff like that, Bridger. I might start wanting to keep you. Never let you leave my bed." His thrusts were growing erratic, his orgasm close as he pounded into Ezra with reckless abandon.

"Gonna fill you up." Han gasped, "Ah, stars Ezra...!"

"Stop talking about it and do it already." Ezra snarled, arching to meet Han's every thrust, desperately chasing his own release.  
Ezra's orgasm dragged a ragged moan from his reddened lips as his release painted Han's stomach. Han moaned in pure ecstasy as Ezra tightened around him, babbling nonsense into Ezra's throat.

His body went slack, Han was pretty much the only thing holding him up as he floated in the post orgasmic bliss. Han kept going, wildly fucking Ezra's limp, overstimulated body until he came with a shout, pushing his cock deep into Ezra and holding it there, riding the shuddering waves of his orgasm as rope after rope of warm cum filled his twitching hole. Ezra moaned softly at the feeling, dragging Han's head down for a languid kiss while the smuggler slowly came down from his own haze, slowly rolling his hips into Ezra's as the last of his semen emptied into him.

Han firmly held one shaky leg, letting the other fall to help stabilize him. They stood for a moment, twined around each other, catching their breaths.

"You can pull out now, Solo."

"Maybe I don't want to." He replied cockily. "Maybe I just want to keep you held here a little longer."

"No way!" Ezra punched at his unyielding shoulder. "Get off!"

Han laughed and kept his grip on Ezra's thigh firm.

"I think that's a great idea. I did promise you a wild night in my quarters."

"I have to head back soon." Ezra said almost regretfully, making to pull himself off of Han. Han grinned and hefted Ezra up again, laughing at the indignant yelp and how Ezra's legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"Hey!"

Ezra's breath hitched as Han's half hard cock shifted inside him, suddenly the idea of heading back to base didn't seem so appealing. He held on as Han got a good grip on him and started towards his quarters.

"Tell 'em you were sparring with an old friend. Tomorrow."


End file.
